Umbrella Corporation/Bio
The Umbrella Corporation (officially named Umbrella Pharmaceutical Incorporated) was a mega corporation which operated ruthlessly as a major international player in a number of markets including pharmaceuticals, medical hardware, defense, and computers along with more clandestine operations utilizing genetic engineering and biological weaponry. The company also had a more public face, producing cosmetics, consumer products and foods. A subsidiary of Umbrella operated as a paramilitary organization. This division of the corporation maintained a highly trained security force capable of rescue, reconnaissance, and para-military operations. They used a variety of vehicles, including HUMVEEs. Complementing this security force was an air wing, which maintained a fleet of AV-8B Harrier jump jets, UH-60 Blackhawks, C-130 Hercules water-landing capable cargo planes, CH-53 Sea Stallion cargo helicopters for transporting prisoners and Hughes MH-6 "Little Bird" attack helicopters. The corporation utilized these resources in order to secure and protect its assets, as well as its high profile employees. The paving stones for Umbrella started in 1966, when Lord Ozwell E. Spencer led an expedition into Africa with his friend Sir Edward Ashford, fellow scientist Doctor. James Marcus and Marcus' student Brandon Bailey, to find the lost kingdom of the Ndipaya. Ozwell had studied an encyclopedia by explorer Henry Travis, that described a legend of a plant that gave great powers to those who could survive its poisonous blossom. The two rediscovered the lost kingdom of the Ndipaya, an ancient underground city surrounding the legendary flower, which Travis referred to as the "Stairway to the Sun" This flower produced a previously unrecorded virus which Spencer, Ashford and Marcus established as the Progenitor virus. When they returned to North America in 1967, they discovered that the flowers could not produce the virus if cultivated outside their habitat. In March, Spencer had the idea of starting a company, though the idea was disliked by Brandon, who felt that it was pointless without being able to produce Progenitor. Marcus injected Leeches with Progenitor in 1978, and bore witness to the creation of a new strain which he named the "Tyrant virus". Later this year, the Training facility would be closed and Marcus' two prized students: Albert Wesker and William Birkin, would be moved to the nearby Arklay Research Facility. Umbrella fell from grace of September 24, 1998, when the "T" had turned a large amount of the population into Zombies. The morning after, the U.S. Government had the city limits bordered off by the military, whilst they began an investigation into the matter. Umbrella itself was divided on the issue of Raccoon City. Its virologists within the limits spent their time researching a cure, whilst weapons researchers had experimental B.O.W.'s sent in to receive combat data on their effectiveness at killing civilians. The Umbrella Biohazard Countermeasure Service (UBCS) was sent in to evacuate civilians, whilst "Monitors" installed within the four Platoon Delta's gathered the combat data, sacrificing their comrades to save their own lives, where they would receive a very generous sum for the data. Though Umbrella was portrayed as a archetypical "evil mega corporation", similar to Weyland-Yutani from the Alien series, a corporation that prefers money and power over human lives. It was later given an elaborate backstory and presence stretching back to the turn of the century. On the other hand, the same game greatly bolstered the concept of an omnipotent corporation, introducing the company's private prison island. And while some of the zombie outbreaks seen in the Resident Evil series are caused by staggering incompetence and rogue operatives rather than overt maliciousness. __TOC__ Battle vs. CDC (Call of Duty) (by Goddess of Despair) CDC Umbrella 4 Umbrella corp agents approach Ground Zero: Nuketown. The leader of the squad opens up his phone and dials a number. “Mr. Wesker we have arrived at the location…yes sir, understood.” The Umbrella leader puts away his phone and turns to his men. “We need a sample from the infected.” He says before advancing into a blue house. The building was completely filthy, blood and corpses on the floor and green goo dripping from the roof. Suddenly, a lone zombie leaps into the building through a hole in the roof! He was no match for the Umbrella agents who littered him with bullets. Hearing the commotion in the blue house, a CDC agent hurls a Monkey Bomb through the window. Several more zombies leap through the hole in the roof in pursuit of the Monkey. The Umbrella agents hurry out of the room, aside from one who is caught in between two zombies. Reading a flashbang, the Umbrella leader throws it at the CDC agent, who is taking aim with a M8A1. The CDC agent is blinded and pelted with gunfire. Another CDC agent sprays his AK74U, killing one Umbrella Corp agent and empting his magazine. The CDC agent ducks as bullets whizzed above him. The Umbrella leader continues to suppress him, as his comrade entered the yellow house. A CDC agent fires a his M1911 into a zombie, turning to fire at the Umbrella agent. One round hit him in the shoulder, making him nearly drop his MP5. Pulling the trigger again, the CDC agent was shocked to hear the infamous click of an empty pistol. He searched for a magazine, but the Umbrella agent recovered and fired a burst of bullets into his chest. The CDC agent at the window popped out of cover as the Umbrella leader reloaded, hitting him in the head with a burst of his M8A1. Smiling at his work, he turned to lay eyes upon the final Umbrella agent who happily fired his MP5 into the CDC agent. The Umbrella agent turned and stood on the yellow house’s back porch. The final CDC agent turned from a strange machine, wielding two M1911s that seemed heavily modified. As the Umbrella agent took aim the CDC agent let loose, firing several explosive rounds at the enemy who was annihilated by the explosions. “I think I’ll call you two Mustang and Sally” the CDC agent said to himself. Expert's Opinion CDC won this battle due to their weapons' reliability. Although Umbrella Corp's M4A1 was a more effective long range weapon, it alone was not able to fair as well at close range where CDC excelled. To see the original battle, weapons, and votes, click here. Battle vs. Cobra (by Dark is Near) Cobra- x12 Umbrella Corporation- x12 "Sir, if you would list-" The Cobra soldier didn't manage to finish his sentence before Cobra Commander slit his throat with his sword, who then yelled. "Take this garbage out. He's bleeding all over my nice clean shoes!" The other soldier who had been standing next to the deceased one was shaking nervously but maintaining eye contact with the Commander, to the best of his abilities considering the Commanders mask. "I want you to lead a small group that this idiot was supposed to lead and gather those weapons, or pray that you die there." "Yes sir!", was the response from the soldier. .... The Cobra stealth craft dropped them off near the facility. Their weaponry was a combat knives, RGD-5's, Semex (two soldiers carrting larger amounts then the rest), and TT-33's for everyone, 2 Skorpions, 2 Uzis, 2 Modified M16's, 2 AK's, 2 G36's, 2 Dragunov's. The 2 snipers took up positions on different buildings and were prepared. The Leader (who was carrying a G36) instructed two more soldiers with a M16 and Uzi to set up the Semtex. The rest spread out to eliminate any hostiles. Two soldiers went with the leader while the rest went to work in pairs. ..... At the facility the twelve soldiers were surveying the compound. 6 were closed helmet soldiers, 4 were normal soldiers while the last two were more so agents rather then soldiers. The closed helmets were wielding M4's and Sig's, the soldiers had Tavors and M4's and the agents were carrying Steyr's, plus one had the mine launcher and the other had laser tripwires. The agents and 2 closed helmets decided to stay with the scientists technically near as they were standing outside a chamber with a large window showing a metal room where scientists were gathering various viruses and trying to figure out what is behind a mysterious metal door. The rest went on patrol. One Umbrella soldier went on his own carrying a Sig, while two Cobra troopers were following him. The soldier thought he heard something, but dismissed it. That something was a Cobra soldier positioning himself infront of the soldier, with his M16's stock raised, ready to strike. The other was behind the soldier with his knife drawn. As soon as the soldier started to move forward, the Cobra trooper smashed is rifle in the soldiers face. The strike forced the soldier to stumble back into the other trooper who quickly slit the soldiers throat. It was short lived, though, as the knife wielder was cut down by M4 fire from two rushing soldiers. The other soldier fired back before running away. The gunfire alerted all combatants. The patroling Umbrella personal ran towards the sound, while the ones guarding the scientists drew their guns. One of the agents were setting up laser tripwires in the hallway connected to the chamber while the other had his gun raised. The Cobra snipers stayed in position and the ones setting up Semtex at the facility containing the scientists sped up their work. The Cobra leader raised his rifle, prepared to fire. Seeing no one approaching, he radiod the soldeirs without a specific assignment to meet up with him. One of his back up quickly opened fire with his Uzi, as 2 closed helmets were approaching. The Uzi wielder fired, before throwing a grenade. The gunfire struck one soldier, but the grenade failed to kill the other who managed to get to a safe distance before firing his Sig, hitting the Uzi wielder in the shoulder and both his legs. The Leader opened fire with his G36, killing the closed helmet. He looked over to the injured trooper,who gave a weak nod. Bullets soon tore through the injured soldier as 2 Umbrella soldiers were rushing towards them. The leader and his back up (wielding a Skorpion) returned fire. MP5 gunfire almost cut them both down, but it was cut short as a sniper killed one, but missed the other. The Umbrella soldier beat a hasty retreat upon the realization that there was a sniper. There heard footsteps, however it was two more Cobra soldiers. One with a AK-47, the other with a Modified M16. The leader instructed the AK wielder to go join up with the ones who were setting up the Semtex while the other was to stay with him. As the AK user was rushing, the leader ordered the other two to move with him. The Cobra snipers were surveying the area, however one of them failed to notice a closed helmet soldier nearby who threw a flashbang. Before the Cobra sniper could react, the flashbang went off. As the sniper stumbled about, firing wild shots, the closed helmet killed him with a burst of TAR fire. Elsewhere, two Cobra troopers were rushing towards the leader when a flashbang went off. Both started firing wildly as they stumbled. One crashed into a Umbrella soldier who came to see the commotion while the soldier who threw the flashbang got hit in the foot from a Skorpion bullet. The two who crashed into eachother were struggling, both trying to get their knives out but the other stopping them. The injured soldier charged the Skorpion wielder, baton extended. The Skorpion wielder, however, had recovered enough to fire a burst of Skorpion fire at the oncoming soldier. 5 bullets hit the soldier in the stomach area while the rest missed, but through a mixture of armor and determination the soldier managed to close the distance and started to beat the trooper with the baton. The other two were now on their feet, the Cobra soldier abandoning all attempts to get his nice resolved to use the stock of his AK to beat the Umbrella soldier who actually did get his knife out. They clashed, with the Umbrella soldier getting some slashes on the troopers stomach, but most of the damage was blocked by the troopers own body armor. The Cobra trooper struck the soldier in his stomach, leg and face, before finishing him off with one final strike to the face. Meanwhile the baton wielding Umbrella soldier had just finished beating the trooper into a bloody pulp. The baton wielder drew his Beretta, but was cut down by AK fire. Cobra- x8 Umbrella- x6 With the baton wielder down, the AK user fled to search for the field leader. Meanwhile the last 4 partolling Umnrella personel met up and figured the interloppers were either here to steal or sabotage any valuable assets. The Cobra field leader and the 2 troopers moved towards the location of the Semtex planters. When they arrived, not only was there the planters but also a AK user. One of the planters handed the leader the detonator, before M4 bullets tore through him. The Skorpion wielder was quick on the draw and killed a Umbrella soldiers with and MP5. The M16 and AK Cobra soldiers quickly took position and laid down suppressing fire. An Uzi using Cobra soldier circled around the fire fight and engaged from behind, but was instead met by TAR fire from a Umbrella soldier late to the fight, and that soldier was killed by a sniper round who managed to get to the fight. And in a twist of fate the sniper was hit by SIG fire from a soldier who was guarding the scientist who decided to join the fray. The Cobra leader was firing from cover, but had to get out in the open to escape a flashbang. Near him was the AK user, who pointed out the last two soldiers (who had been guarding the scientists previously) were retreating. The leader ordered the the M16 and Skorpion users to go to the building with the target, but stay out of sight. The other two were ordered to follow the running soldiers. One of the Cobra troopers who were chasing the Umbrella soldiers took a MP5 burst to the stomach. The other Cobra soldier retaliated by firing a wild burst that killer the MP5 wielder, and knocked the SIG out of the other soldiers hands. The Cobra soldier was out of ammo, but drew his knife and charged the Umbrella soldier who was fumbling to draw his Beretta, but soon felt a knife in his stomach. He retaliated by drawing and driving his diver knife into the Cobra troopers chest, but it wasn't immediatly lethal. Looking into the Cobra soldiers eyes, the Umbrella soldier realized this wasn't a government sanctioned group attack as he saw a light madness and fanatism. He couldn't process this long as the Cobra soldier pulled the pin off a grenade at his belt, while yelling something that echoed throught the compound. "COBRA!!!" Before they both exploded. The Cobra leader ordered the last two soldiers to stay outside the door, entrusting the detonator to the Skorpion wielder. The leader went into the facility, felt several bullets whiz by. Turning, he saw a Umbrella agent reloading his Steyr, but the leader was quick on the draw and fired several bullets, but they missed as he hurried and hip fired. The Agent started to fire another burst, which knocked the G36 out of the leaders hands. The leader quickly took out his Tokarev, and fired to shots. One struck the Steyr and broke the barrel while the other struck the Agents right arm. The Agent pushed through the pain and ran forward with his knife. Using his training (minimal as it may be) the leader fell on his back while simotaniously using his legs to propel tha agent overhead, and tripped the 3 laser mines that had been positioned. And then they exploded. Getting up, the leader move forward while keeping an eye out for any more traps. Soon he reached the target location, only for three darts to imbed themselves in the floor around him, but he got out in time before they exploded. Scanning the area, he saw the last agent with the mine launcher lining up another shot. The leader charged forward, dodging two more darts before using his pistol to knock the launcher out of the agents hands, then he kicked the agent in his stomach. The agent drew his knife and lashed out, cutting the leaders hand. Not enough to disable, but enough to cause the hand to let go of the pistol. The leader drew his blade and lashed out, his blade being blocked by the agents knife. The leader struck forward with his knife, but the agent sidestepped it and tried to strike the knife in the base of the leaders head, only to receive a gloved fist to the face. The leader struck forward again, only to be blocked again by the agents knife. The blow managed to knock the knife out of the agents hand, who responded with a quick kick to the Cobra memeber chest. The agent then took out his baton and proceded to strike the leader repetedly. The leader blocked with his arms but still felt pain. The leader then quickly rushed forward and tackled the agent. The leader then proceded to strike the agent in the face with his fists (his knife had been knocked out of his hand by a lucky baton strike), before retrieveing his Tokarev and fired three shots in the agents face. TBC Expert's Opinion TBW To see the original battle, weapons and votes, click here. Battle vs. SHIELD (Comics) (by BeastMan14) No Battle Written Winner: Umbrella Corporation Expert's Opinion TBW To see the original battle, weapons and votes, click here. Battle vs. The Corporation (Flood Tide) (by LB&SCR) TBW 'Winner: The Corporation ' Expert's Opinion TBW To see the original battle, weapons and votes, click here. Category:Bios